


Everyday

by Lifotni



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Brief Mention of Earth Music, Brief Mention of Scaring and Surgery, Choking, F/M, Gentle Sex, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Maybe a Bad Sex Joke or Two, Optimus Being a Sub, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Then a Dom, Then a Sub Again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27854606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifotni/pseuds/Lifotni
Summary: "Are we the same size?"Optimus had to let his mind reboot itself before he could process Elita's question."What?"
Relationships: Elita One/Optimus Prime
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Everyday

**Author's Note:**

> Please mind the tags!
> 
> To my usual beat, this started out silly, then ventures into the dangerous territory of being an actual story. It existed as the first hundred or so words since August and I tackled it again while I should be working on finals. But what is a university senior to do but procrastinate with erotica about their two favorite bots in Love.

"Are we the same size?" 

Optimus had to let his mind reboot itself before he could process Elita's question. 

"What?" 

"Our spikes," she said, tone hinting that her inquiry ought to be obvious. 

Optimus peered down at his hand firmly gripping his mate's stiff length as she lay directly beside him. Her arm lied on top of his, reaching over and stroking his own erection with her palm in a mutually leisure tempo. 

"I don't know, love," he sighed, looking back up to her awaiting gaze and away from her bi-toned fingers wrapped around his spike. "I've never thought about it." 

"Neither've I," she said, looking down to watch his hand. "I thought you were bigger than me, but - here, let's see." 

Optimus's helm fell back. "'Riel…" he groaned deeply when she released him, leaving his spike to tip towards his belly under its own weight. She smacked his hand off of her and began to sit up beside him in the middle of their berth. 

"Hush, just le'me put mine beside yours for a second," Elita said, sitting on the backs of her ankles. "While we're both hard."

Optimus sighed audibly and sat up with her, groaning again needlessly as he did so in petty effort to relay his impatience. He wasn't anywhere near overload and probably wouldn't have achieved one if they kept their pace consistent, but he would… He was rather liking just being able to… It had just been a long cycle and he was quite determined at the end of his shift to retreat to their quarters where he could just listen to Elita's soft ventilations beside him. 

He straightened himself up to sit directly in front of her. "Come here, then," he grumbled, getting onto his knees and placing his large hand along her waist to steady them both on the soft material. His spike would have stood erect on its own, but he helped it along with his palm, gripping the underside to hold it up with his partner's. 

Elita took herself in hand and put an arm on his shoulder. Their forehelms tapped together as they looked down to position their spikes side by side. 

"Huh," Elita was the first to say, tilting her helm curiously as the tip of her spike grazed against Optimus's housing. He could manage the same, the minute slit tracing along the warm base of Elita's spike. Neither of them had to adjust to give clearance for the other. They fit together rather nicely, both in size and the aesthetic of their complementary colorations and biolighting. His blue and scattered red with bright biolights slotted in well with the pearlescent white and pink clad along Elita's. 

"I think you're right," he said, not quite sure if he was surprised. "If we aren't the same size, we are very close." 

Elita opened her hand to take both their shafts into her loose grasp, pressing them together to compare. "You're a bit thicker than me. And I curve upward a bit more.

The tips of Optimus's fingers dug into the plating along Elita's waist when the mere sight of their spikes together caused something deep down in his belly to start simmering. That, and how her fingers were just barely visible while holding them both together. It was the egocentric side of him, but he rather enjoyed his spike being in Elita's slightly smaller hand, quietly thrilled with how it could make him feel bigger. 

"Hmm. I don't know," he managed to say, voice deepened by how he was holding his helm, restricting his throat. "I think I may just be more aroused than you." 

That made her chuckle, and the subtle vibration from her chest moved down to nudge her housing's plating against the tip of his spike. 

"Ah - _Dammit_ , 'Lita," he groaned, optics clenching shut. 

"Whoops. Alright, alright," she finally said, letting her own spike slip out of her grasp so she could take his into her palm. "Come'ere -" 

Her arm on his shoulder came around his neck and tugged him in for what was an otherwise sloppy kiss. Noses bumped when he came in too fast, then knocking his denta against hers with a clack. But they soon corrected themselves and he tilted his helm for her, fitting their parted lips together. 

"Get on my lap," he said against her, already moving to sit back. "Come here." 

Elita followed after him, moving to get herself comfortable on his thighs. She placed her hands on the glass panes composing his chest and placed her knees on either side of his hips. But no sooner had she straddled his thighs was he already pulling her in closer, tugging her against him. 

Elita giggled. _Giggled_. A painfully young sound that sent a thrill throughout Optimus's frame and urged him to kiss her again. 

"Love you," she murmured against his warming lips as she worked her hand between their frames. 

Optimus bit her lip in the same moment Elita took hold of his spike again, pulling a gasp from her that he was quick to swallow down. 

He wrapped his arm around her and splade his fingers outward along her plating, groping the back of her shoulders. "Love you… Love you, 'Riel." 

She clenched her jaw when he took her spike back into his hand and began to softly stroke her, dragging his palm along the engorged energon line on the underside of her shaft. He was keeping it gentle just as the night had begun, but now with the addition of their position and the occasional suck he gave her lower lip. 

"Talk dirty to me," she teased when they parted a breath's span away. A smirk graced her lips when she found his optics. They were already dim with his arousal, half-shuttered and contemplative. 

He snorted. "You know I'm terrible at that, love." 

"You have your moments," she countered, voice soft and rising half an octave higher. She cupped his face in her hand and stroked his jaw with her thumb. 

Optimus concentrated on the sounds of their palms stroking along each others' lengths, the rather obscene sound continued floating up to their audials. He needed to focus on anything but his reflection in her pale optics. 

His antennae twitched. 

He huffed. 

"I… enjoy how we look together," he eventually said, dropping his gaze downward to look at their spikes still in such close proximity. "The colorations." 

Elita kissed the crest of his helm. "The pink 'n blue looks nice, huh? N' the white." 

"It's beautiful," he murmured. "Even more so when you're in me." 

"Mhm," she hummed, thoughts running hazy for a brief moment when Optimus gave her a squeeze, tips of worn fingers tracing her biolights. She took a long ventilation. "I love how your biolights brighten up when I'm in you. We fit together so nicely, don't we?" 

"Yes, ma'am," he agreed, raising his face up to kiss her chin. "That energon line on the underside of yours… I know you don't favor this position, but when I'm riding you backward, it drags against me perfectly." 

"Against your node?" 

His antennae flicked. "It runs against it - when I'm at the right angle." 

She looked down, watching and _feeling_ as he dragged the tip of his index finger along the length of the energon line he was speaking of. It spanned from the inside of her spike's housing up to the corona, where it then faded into minute biolight dots that became ever smaller as they approached the slit at the very tip. 

Her spike wasn't as intricately detailed as she discovered some expected of her. It didn't correspond with her eccentricities that she had come to be known for in terms of her art and general 'aesthetics'. However, that wasn't to say she put much stock into thinking about what _other_ mecha assumed her spike looked like. She was just going by what she had been told in private conversation. 

There was little difference in how it appeared compared to _Ariel's_ , the only major change being that it was designed to be proportional with her current frame and that the shades of white and pink were altered. That latter adjustment, however, had been her own doing so it matched her armor. Elita never put any sincere thought into changing anything about it since then. Her spike kept Optimus sated, so really, that was all she could be concerned with. His gasped rulings that it was " _perfect_ " and " _so good_ " served as all the verdicts she needed that her equipment was more than adequate for her slightly larger partner to handle. 

And handling it he was at that very moment, caressing her length with particular attention to stroking her from base to tip and back again. 

"Mm, sweetspark," she whispered to him against his jaw, wanting to pay him some commentary on how she was enjoying his patient attention. 

Optimus kissed her helm. "Here," he began, providing her his only warning before he released her, "let's see how we compare now." 

" _God_ ," Elita grumbled past clenched denta. "Alright, now I know -" 

"-know how I feel. Yes, you do. Let's see." 

They distanced from each other again just to look down at their own erections bridging between them. Optimus reached down to take them both in hand and press their lengths together. 

"See?" he said. "What do you think? I say we're the same width." 

Elita swallowed first before speaking. "You're still a bit straighter than I am."

"That is just the differentiation in anatomy, my love. One that's quite the bonus for me, in fact. If I may say." 

She gave a somewhat labored laugh, not missing the hint of his bashfulness resurrecting itself. "Hits different, huh?" 

"Mm," he hummed in confirmation. "In the best ways." 

"Even when you're riding me backward?" 

" _Especially_ when I'm riding you backward." 

"It's sounding like that might be what you are wanting to do tonight." 

Optimus rose his gaze and found her looking back. He kissed the tip of her crooked nose. "If you'll oblige me. I know that position isn't your favorite." 

"It's not," she shrugged. "I like when I can see your face. And I can't imagine my peds are all that entertaining to watch. But if I recall, last time we were in that, you-," she raised a finger and tapped the distance between his optics, "-had a blindfold on."

Optimus nodded, tapping the crest of his helm against Elita's. His optics darkened further. "That I did." 

She bit her wettened lip, wondering fleetingly if it was his or her own saliva coating the soft metal. "Let me go get it?" 

Optimus turned to glance at the drawers against their well. All were secured with their own locks, but there was a drawer in the middle that was designated with particular privacy. 

"Get whatever you wish." 

Elita flashed him with her white denta and swung her leg out and off the berth. She held her erection down in one hand while she undid the drawer's lock with the other. It popped open with a series of clicks and pushed the handle out. 

Inside the compartment was their small collection of toys, neatly organized according to their function. On one side were various cleaning solutions and cords for recharging their vibrators, two in all, and on the other side was what she was after. A black, velvet-textured blindfold. She gave their false spikes a wayward glance, appreciating the craft of them and recalling the meticulous process of selecting them. They were both soft matte, but one was curiously similar to Optimus's exact shade of blue and the other was, as one might guess, very close to Elita's tone of pink. 

She shut the drawer again with a vibrator and the blindfold in hand and turned back to her mate waiting ever so patiently for her on the berth top. 

"This?" she asked him teasingly, holding the simple fabric up. 

"Bring it here," Optimus said, spreading his knees a bit further apart.

Elita's optics were unashamedly drawn to how his hand had fallen between his legs. 

Her audials barely detected what she knew was the wet sounds of his fingers in his own valve. She put her knee up onto the berth and climbed up in front of him. 

"Optics closed." 

The blue glow of Optimus’s optics dimmed, cutting a portion of the light in their dimly lit berthroom. He felt Elita shift beside him and then the pleasant texture of the blindfold brushed his nose. It came over his brow and tightened as Elita tied it at the back of his helm. 

"Too tight?" she asked. 

"No." 

The mattress shifted and she sounded further away. A drawer opened and closed. A bottle's lid popped. 

"Can you see anything?" 

"No, ma'am." 

Elita smiled and spread the lubricant on her spike. "Alright. Com'ere, sweetspark"

Optimus was waiting for instruction when he felt Elita's arm come around his waist. She pulled him close, convexed chest armor pressing firmly against his back. He tilted his helm back and her mouth arrived at his neck, warm breath tickling the cables along his major fuel lines. 

She kissed his shoulder first, then the underside of his jaw, paying particular attention to a scar under his chin. 

"Can feel your spark beating," Elita commented. 

"Through my plating?" 

"No." She kissed the side of his neck, just over a fuel line. "Right here." 

Her hand steadily rose and Optimus pressed his lips together in anticipation.

Elita's grip didn't apply an ounce of pressure at first when she took hold of his throat. Instead, she was focused on finding the points to place her fingers. Her thumb swiped away the condensation left from her kiss, leaving a moist streak. 

"Up on your knees for a moment. Gonna put you on my lap." 

Optimus rose himself and extracted his fingers from his valve. Lubricant stretched between them. 

"Oh, you've gotten yourself ready for me, huh?" Elita teased, peaking over to spy his damp fingers. 

That he had been ready for quite some time now was what Optimus wanted to say. But he knew what the night's consequences may be for any underlying attitude. 

"I'm ready, love," he simply said, voice becoming breathy and strained. 

Elita smirked and guided him into place, minding that he could not see with quiet words to lead him and with a steadying hand at his hip. 

"There. Alright, take it at your own pace." 

Optimus dipped his chin when he felt the tip of Elita's spike at the entrance of his valve. He placed his hands on the berthtop directly in front of him and Elita followed after, letting him move how he wished and shifting with him to maintain their balance. She took hold of her spike again to keep them lined up and Optimus slowly began to lower himself down onto the tip. 

"Slow," Elita whispered, optics looking up to his face, down to his valve, and up again. "Slow, sweetspark." 

Optimus mumbled something incoherent when he began to take her in, focusing on the sensation of his valve's calipers stretching once the head of Elita's spike breached the rim. He rocked, working at a steady pace to stretch himself where his fingers wouldn't reach. He felt Elita's hand as she stroked his lower belly, knowing just how to get his internals to relax. 

His valve met the base of her spike and he caught his lower lip with his denta and bit down on the soft metal. He exhaled raggedly, not realizing he had been holding his breath. 

"Beautiful, 'Rion," Elita spoke near his audial. She stroked his throat with her thumb and applied a bit more pressure. Enough to initiate the anticipation of her hand around his throat, fingers compressing his main fuel lines. "Good?" 

Optimus nodded, adorning a small smile as the flood of sensations coursed throughout his frame. She was filling him entirely, holding steady inside him. The corners of his lips twitched upward at the sensation of her sparkbeat in the fuel line along the underside of her spike. It pulsed against the rim of his valve, just under his anterior node. "Yes." 

Elita squeezed his throat shortly.

" _Yes,_ ma'am," he grinned. 

She kissed the back of his helm just under the knot holding the blindfold in place. "Now what should we do, darling?" 

"Stay like this," Optimus replied, sitting himself up and placing one hand on his thigh. The other he used to stroke his erection, employing his own lubricant as a means of building the friction. 

Elita gave her hips a partial circle underneath him, sliding her spike along the soaked walls of his valve to see just how much leverage she had. Optimus huffed through his nose at the combined sensations of his own attention to his spike and his partner's filling his valve. 

"Lay back a little," she requested, and he complied, settling his back against her chest and resting his helm on her shoulder. 

"There we go. I got you," Elita praised, now able to see the expressions that blossomed over the portions of his face not obscured by the blindfold. She gave him a few shallow thrusts. "Move with me, love." 

It was languid at first, only visible as the subtle shifting of their hips and audible only as the displacement of lubricant. Optimus wet his lips and undulated his torso, needing to feel his partner's length brush the more sensitive nodes along the exterior of his valve. 

"Lita - _mph_ ," he tried, wanting to relay to her what he needed as he continued to fist at his spike.

It didn't take her much guessing, if any time at all. Yet Elita strung him along, caressing his frame with just the tips of her fingers. 

She skimmed along the armor under his chest, then down along his taunt belly. She teased him, knowing his complaints towards her would only prove that he was, indeed, thoroughly enjoying himself. 

"What do you want, love~?" Elita whispered knowingly, feeling Optimus swallow against her fingers. 

"Lita-" Optimus grit his denta and cursed when his partner answered her own question for him, dipping her hand lower down to where they were joined. She expertly fixed his engorged anterior node between her index and middle finger, stoking the sensor-rich, glowing nub with gentle ease. 

"Mmh…! _Lita_ …" Optimus sighed, helm rolling on her shoulder. 

Elita watched him with half-shuttered optics, curious of his reactions as she shifted her hips a fraction faster. His valve instantly cycled around her length in response and she fought to collect herself momentarily. To fight the urge to give him what he wanted. 

He was better at this. At disciplining her when they decided to go that route during their intimate time together. He was far more comfortable with reaching close to the boundaries of how far to take things. Comfortable during the nights when they would employ restraints and his hand would clasp around her throat. 

It wasn't that Elita was uncomfortable with the idea of administering the same treatment to him…

Well, that could be it too. 

But truthfully, she simply did not prefer to be the one applying the pressure. Elita found better pleasure in being the one held down, tied up, talked down to, spanked, praised - _excessively_ \- and even degraded to an extent, but doing the same to Optimus? No, she gained little pleasure when the tables were turned. The furthest she could ever come was just like tonight. She was holding his throat, yes, but her fingers could be mistaken for a warm breeze at times. The blindfold was a fun addition, but it was more for Optimus to focus solely on what he was feeling. The pleasure she was giving him. 

"Love you," she whispered next to his audial. She gyrated her hips for him and earned herself an open-mouthed groan from his glistening, swollen lips. 

He ground himself down on her, working her spike as deep as her length could reach into him. That thought sent a shiver up her back, the visualization of how far inside him she was. 

When she would straddle him, sometimes she'd tease him by holding his spike up to her belly, showing just how deep he was going to be once hilted. All the way up to the biolights along her abdominals. It didn't look like it should even be possible - it should be uncomfortable, but she certainly had no complaints.

" _Faster_ ," he breathed, and she obliged him, still fingering at his valve as she sped up their pace. He moved with her, bouncing on his knees, but the thrusts were still short. 

She kissed his helm. "Get on your knees." 

"I _am_ ," he replied curtly, slowing the erratic pace he was jerking himself to above her hand. 

"No. Hands n' knees," Elita clarified, releasing his neck to push on his shoulder. 

Optimus complied swiftly, lowering himself onto one of his forearms at the foot of their berth. "Like this?" 

Elita kissed the back of his shoulders, praising him. “Perfect. Are you comfortable?" 

"Yes, Ma'am," Optimus replied, quickly settling into the position with a playful jostle of the spike lodged deep inside him. 

Elita gasped with an airy laugh, torso tightening at the sudden jolt of charge around her spike. She placed a hand on his hip and began their pace again, pulling out till just the head of her spike remained and then filling him once again. Yes, that was far better. She quickly set a pace, over and over, faster and then slower with Optimus's soft sighs and whispered pleas acting as Elita's secondary stimulation. 

She could practically count his walls breaking down the moment he stepped back into their quarters. She could feel every stone crumble to dust the second she would kiss him, pull him close with no apprehension of prying optics. Lying together was cannon fire to the barriers her partner erected every time he put his mask back into place. Making love was a battle siege that ended a war. 

Mecha didn't think Optimus could laugh. _Truly_ laugh. They probably didn't think he could be funny either, but Elita had spent far too much of her life nearly in tears at her partner's antics. They never would have guessed that he could tease either. Act a tease rather, knowing just how to "rile" her up - as Ironhide would say. 

But Elita knew better. Far better than anyone would ever have the chance as she listened to him whimper past his enthused smile. 

He was feeling good, Elita surmised contentedly, peeking over to see his hand still fisting at his spike. She groped his waist and gave him a few jerks back onto her spike, reveling in his gasps and the occasional beg for more. 

_More_ . For her to not stop. _Never_ stop. Not till he was coming with both arrays and his transfluid was a streak of glowing liquid on their berth. 

"Never, sweetspark," Elita responded, swallowing down the saliva that had gathered in the back of her throat. Listening to her partner beg was nothing less than intoxicating and Optimus knew exactly what he was doing to her with each syllable. 

Elita looked down to their connection and groaned at the sight of her spike pushing into him with every paced thrust. Threads of lubricant stretched between his valve and her spike housing, snapping only when she pulled out too far. 

One particularly dense thrust had them both reeling, Elita's optics flickering as her head began to swim. 

"Ah - ah, _Lita_ -!" Optimus gasped. His hand fisted at the berthtop cover, the tips of his fingers threatening to rip the fabric. 

"You're alright, love," Elita spoke sweetly, comfortingly, trying her best to keep her tone even as she grasped Optimus's hips and hauled him back onto her spike. 

She ground deep, pushing into him and holding for a moment… He practically wheezed. A high pitch sound for his vocals to muster that sent liquid heat straight through her fuel lines. She held deep inside him a moment more before continuing, pushing him off and this pulling him right back onto her by his hips. 

"Ah _fuck_ , 'Rion," Elita sighed. Coolant was collecting at her brow. Not due to the exertion - she could keep this up all night - but rather the emotional toll loving her mech in this manner tended to tax her with. 

Optimus didn't know how beautiful he was. Had not a clue. 

His fingers would absently worry at his facial scars when he was deep in thought. She usually caught him while he sat next to her on their sofa while they read. Sometimes she would reach over and take his hand in her own, holding it and stopping him from accidentally making himself bleed again. He would get annoyed at her sometimes, though his grumbling was more directed towards himself. It was an understandable feeling, but she despised how he'd shift, trying to deflect his scars from view just like the first time she had seen him after the reconstruction surgery.

Optimus's valve suddenly constricted, pulsing around her spike and pulling her attention back. She blinked and tightened her grip on his hips, having kept the pace throughout her thoughts. He whimpered softly, a divine sound, and she knew he was close. His hand around his spike had found a perfect tempo, thumb stroking at the leaking tip. 

"Lita…" he uttered softly, mouth barely moving. 

"I'm right here, sweetspark," she replied softly. His antennae lowered even further. "You're alright. I'm here."

Elita blanketed herself over him, kissing him between the shoulders as she slipped her hand from his hip to reach down between his thighs. 

She found his pulsing node again began to ravish it, keeping her wrist to the beat of his hand. 

She kissed him once more. "Come for me, love.” 

In moments, Optimus was choking in the midst of a gasp. "Lita-! Ah… _Fuck!_ " 

Elita grit her denta as she felt him stiffen, valve cycling and spasming around her spike as he began to climax. 

His grunts were muffled as transfluid splattered onto the berth, but Elita did not dare to stop stroking him, working her hips and fingers along and in his valve to prolong the ecstasy for him. 

She rubbed his hip comfortingly, watching him in the thick of the high, hand covering his face over his scared mouth to mute his pleasured sounds. 

She was impulsed to tear it away, make him show himself to her - let her hear how good he was feeling. 

But he soon began to come down, descending smoothly from the peak of the overload from his valve. 

His hand released his spike and that was her cue to let go, to stop thrusting, and she pulled her soaked fingers from his valve. 

Optimus sighed and reached back, untying the blindfold and tossing it aside. His optics were still closed as a sense of tranquility began to descend upon him.

She watched him swallow thickly. 

"You haven't come," he whispered amidst heavy breaths. 

Elita kissed his shoulder and worked circles with her fingers into his hip. "No, not yet." 

Optimus peaked a single stunningly blue optic back at her. "Do you want to?" he asked, voice sweet and inviting. 

Elita suddenly became aware of the warmth touching her face. She glanced down at his valve and the soaked messes they both had become. The friction had been decimated, depleted, though she wouldn't tell him so. 

But naturally, Optimus seemed to read her mind and leaned forward, pulling her out from inside him. It was an obscenely wet sound as her spike dislodged itself from his valve. Her length was drenched in sticky lubricant, coated in it and obscuring her biolights. 

He turned around in front of her and Elita quickly gathered his intentions, sitting back on her heels. "Rion, I can-" 

"Hush," he interjected, moving swiftly to take Elita's straining spike in hand. He thumbed at the head, catching some stray transfluid that had begun to leak from the tip. 

She quickly covered her mouth, dousing an instantaneous urge to moan. 

Optimus looked up to her before proceeding, mouth already watering. 

"Yes?" he asked, wetting his lips with a silver tongue. 

Elita nodded her permission, resting a warm hand onto the back of his helm before he leant further downward. 

His hand kept her spike steady for him, still as he worked the tip past his lips. 

Elita groaned softly, watching her spike gradually disappear inch by inch into her mate's mouth. He had to be tasting his own lubricant upon it as his tongue dragged along the shaft. And that mere thought summoned a cloud of fog to her processor, urging her to close her optics. 

"Sweetspark…" Elita sighed, meeting Optimus's gaze as he looked up to her. She stroked her thumb on the back of his helm, encouraging him to take her deeper. 

Optimus tightened his hand’s grip on her and lowered his head further, feeling the tip collide with the back of his throat. He hummed around it, vibrating his throat

"Oh- _fuck_ ," Elita sighed, leaning back onto her hand that wasn't entirely occupied with holding her mech's helm. 

Optimus began to bob his head up and down, working the shaft along his lips - now swollen and warm with the energon rushing into them. He focused on the speed he took her in, swirling his tongue along the narrow slit when he pulled back to the tip. 

They could still share a rather immature glance toward each other at the wet _pop_ he sometimes made. 

Elita withheld the urge to push herself back into his open mouth, captivated by the sight of his lips stretched around her. 

Optimus often professed to enjoy this. At first she was hesitant, not particularly enjoying doing the act herself. But she could recall vividly that first time Orion had asked, already lowering himself down to his knees. She could barely touch him as she watched, gaze fixated and then astonished, shocked as he took her down to the base with the tilt of his helm. She had a mental snapshot of him looking up to her, inner brows lifted as she was seconds from spilling her transfluid down his throat. 

It seemed he was trying to recreate the image even now, and she met his soft gaze the moment she began to feel the boiling tension collecting in her lower abdomen. 

Optimus seemed to sense it and hummed around her again, even smiling with an upward lift at the corner of his mouth. 

He took his hand away from her and held her in place with just his mouth, settling himself down on his forearms, aft in the air. 

Elita's hand at the back of his helm gathered into a fist as she watched, denta clenching as Optimus took her down inch by inch till the tip bumped the back of his throat - then further still, his nose bumping against her spike housing as he took her down his throat. 

Deep throated entirely, spike no longer visible past his lips, Elita was now hanging on by a thread. 

But it was the recurring thought of _trying_ to come that served as her only barrier from spilling down his throat, pouring transfluid into his mouth that he would promptly swallow down to his tank. It acted as a roadblock, a wall she couldn't pass at the very summit of pleasure, its placement cruel and unusual enough that ecstasy was left visible to her at the very top. 

"Rion…" she breathed, signaling down to him the struggle she was facing. 

Optimus's optics blinked open and he soon interpreted her need for assistance. He responded swiftly, coming to the rescue. He pulled her spike from his mouth and wrapped his hand back around it as he sat up to her level. 

"Alright," he whispered, quickly leaning in to kiss her lips. He reached up his other hand to her face as he began to stroke her spike, setting his thumb against her chin to open her mouth further. 

Elita tilted her head as he slipped his tongue past her lips, kissing her slowly to contrast the pace his hand had set for her aching length. 

He parted from her only to speak. "Do you know," a kiss to the corner of her mouth, "how _much_ I love you?" 

"Mh-," was all she could muster in reply. A moan that was on the verge of a sob as she tried to focus on both him and the knot of tension coiling just under his hand. 

"You don't," he answered for her, kissing her lower lip. "And neither do I. I can't fathom a measure…" 

He kissed her deeply once more, bullying her tongue against his and tasting her completely. He wandered if she could taste herself too. 

He could recall tasting his own lubricant for the first time in her mouth after she would come up from eating his valve, his particular _flavor_ of musky saline stuck to her lips. She was a wonder at eating valve, following after every point of pleasure without his vocal instruction. 

He could recall vividly the first time she had done so, sitting him down and planting a hand on his chest to encourage him to lay back. Ariel teased him by kissing line after line up and down his inner thighs. Her optics were so bright they practically lit the room, blinding him in her enthusiasm the moment he retracted his valve's panel. Fingers and tongue, lips and denta all worked in unison to throw him into climax far faster than he prefered, remembering how dire he wanted the feeling of her eating his valve like he was her first meal in cycles to last. To last until he couldn't take anymore. But luckily on that night, Ariel was keen on making him _ache._

"Riel," Optimus whispered, watching every twitch of Elita's brow to know she was going to come any second. He kept his hand moving, not changing a single single to carry her through. "Ariel, come on, love. Let me watch you come." 

" _Primus_ , Rion…!" 

He chuckled softly. "I know. I know, sweetspark. I know you're right there." He tapped his brow against hers, wanting to see _everything_. "Come, sweetspark. It's alright." 

Elita's helm suddenly fell forward and he reacted instantaneously, pulling her against him in a tight embrace. Transfluid split over his hand and streaked onto the berth top, following the same trajectory as own. Some drops even intermingled, hot, glowing fluid joining with what was quickly fading and cool. 

"Good job," Optimus praised her sweetly, kissing the top of her helm. "Good job, love." 

Elita was panting, ventilations running hot in effort to cool her down. 

"Ah," she sighed, reaching up to brush the coolant from her brown. "Fuck…" 

Optimus released her and smiled warmly, watching as her optics blinked back online. "Good?" 

Elita gave him a wayward glance, knowing he already knew the answer. Instead of replying, she collapsed back onto the berth, helm hitting one of their two cushions. She threw an arm over her optics and patted the space beside her, inviting her mech to lay against her. 

He lied down and settled his helm on her chest, a contented smile never leaving as he looked at the transfluid on his servo. They were both sticky with coolant. 

"Should we go shower?" 

He heard her swallow. "Give me a minute." 

"How many minutes?" 

"..." 

"Hm?" 

"Ten minutes." 

"You'll fall asleep," he protested sarcastically. 

"Probably." 

He eyed her softening spike. "So no second round I'll assume?" 

Elita gave an exasperated laugh. "Dammit, mech. Did you see what you just did to me?" 

Optimus kissed her chest. "I would enjoy seeing it again." 

She removed her arm and looked down at him. "If only everyone knew how insatiable you are." 

"Hm, you and I both know everyone presumes we only enjoy missionary." 

"Oh, I heard that we just stare at each other and are still waiting till we bond." 

"That is the other fifty or so percent." 

"Ah. So just Bee." 

"Yes, only Bee." 

"Let it stay that way for him."

They fell silent for a few moments, both listening to the other's ventilations. 

Then. 

"Thank you," Elita spoke up. 

"Hm?" 

"For knowing I needed some help there." 

"Oh," he sighed. "Love, I just know it must be frustrating." 

"Oh, it is. It _is_ . I'll be right there and I just - _can't._ Then it might fade away." 

"Well," Optimus said as he leaned himself up above her. "It's my job," he started, kissing her cheek and ignoring how she was making a rather unattractive face at him, "to know how to make sure that doesn't happen. And to make sure we'll need to change the sheets. Get up. We're showering." 

"Ugh-" 

"Yes, quickly. Go turn the solvent and I'll take the sheet off." 

Elita grudgingly swung her long legs off the berth and found her balance before standing up. "No, _you_ go turn the solvent on and I'll take the sheet off."

Optimus rolled his optics. "And if only everyone knew how damn stubborn you are." 

Elita began to tug the sheet off the berth and heard Optimus's pedsteps lead off into their washroom. "Everyone, including Primus _herself_ , knows that, Rion… Damn, thats a good bit of transfluid huh?" 

A disembodied voice came from the washroom, accompanied by the building patter of a solvent stream on a metal floor. "Yours or mine?" 

"Both." Elita gathered the sheet up and set it on the floor next to the wall. "It's a wonder one of us hasn't gotten sparked yet." 

"I would think our contraceptives have something to do with that. But I am no medic." 

Elita came to the washroom and leant against the doorframe. Optimus was already under the solvent stream, fluid cascading over the shifting plating composed along his back. She watched for a - long - moment, then went back into their room and quickly turned on the soundsystem, knowing just the song to set on repeat before joining her mech. 

Optimus moved aside for her and let Elita get under the solvent. He stood behind her and brought a cloth to her back, working it along her plating. An arm slowly wrapped around her waist, pulling her against a broad chest. 

Elita smirked. "I told you-" 

"I know." Optimus kissed along her shoulder up to her exposed neck. "I know." 

Elita stepped forward, making him follow so they were both under the warm spray. 

She set her hands atop his, one on her waist and the other at her hip. Her helm fell back onto his shoulder, tilted to give him access to her neck. 

"I like this song," Optimus said next to her audio. 

"I know. S'why I turned it on." 

"Who is this again?" 

"The - _mh_ \- the Fugees." 

"Ah," Optimus pulled her closer and nuzzled her neck. "That's right. What is it called?" 

Elita felt Optimus's hips grind against her own, moving languidly, _sinuously_ up and down. Up and down. 

"Killing Me Softly." 

Elita was urged forward until her chest pressed against the wall of the shower. Optimus fit himself against her, codpiece up against her aft. 

"Yes?" he asked, voice dripping. 

Elita thought her spark might be melting. 

"Yes."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
